


senansit white, burning bright and hot and painful

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, Cockfucking, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Large Cock, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Robots, Size Kink, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Urethral Play, urethra fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “What a tiny master you are,” Altair whispered into his ear and Seiichi shuddered at the feeling of hot breath against his skin. “Humans are so fragile. I wonder if you can take me. I really want to feel you, master.”
Relationships: Sex Robot/Human Purchaser Who Expected to Be the Top
Comments: 11
Kudos: 478
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020, anonymous





	senansit white, burning bright and hot and painful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



Seiichi carelessly strew about the cardboard and pellets as he ripped the package open – the robot could clean it later. The things were just smart enough for that. Someone to clean up his messes, spread his legs for him and don’t talk back, that was the perfect partner. No nagging, no complaining about being tired, or headaches, or how it hurt. They took everything, those machines. Seiichi would make sure of that.

“Aren’t you a pretty one?” He asked as he lifted the cover. There he was, the newest model of the Companion Line, fully customized to Seiichi’s every need. He’d gotten a tall one, with sun-kissed skin and light hair, spilling over his broad shoulders. Lean like he liked them and every inch the pretty boy who stuck their noses up at him when he made clear he didn’t feel like coddling their annoying feelings and dreams for the future. Other people were hardly good for anything but fucking! Luckily, now that he had this robot, Seiichi wouldn’t need to bother with that anymore. 

Slowly, he ran his fingers down the smooth synthetic skin. You’d never know it wasn’t real. Soft and warm to the touch. Seiichi couldn’t wait to dig his fingers into those slim hips and fuck sweet noises out of his new toy. Grab a fistful of that hair and pull his head back as he made him scream. He didn’t need to be gentle with him, or care about his feelings. He could _use_ him. 

After leafing through the manual and skipping most of it for the activation code, Seiichi finally made him open his eyes. God, he would look pretty crying. He had sprung extra for tear ducts just for that.

“Master,” the robot said, and Seiichi felt his cock harden at the sound of it. Yeah, that was right, he was the master! Someone who’d be listened to and respected and obeyed. Not someone’s shoulder to cry on as he had to listen to stupid problems he didn’t care about when there was a tight ass to take and a throat to fuck hoarse. Seiichi licked his lips. Good thing he had had that custom slave program installed – it had taken a bit of convincing and strong arming, but he’d found some coder who made him a custom personality. God, he couldn’t believe some people actually wanted these things as real companions. What was the point if you had to treat them as human?

“Yeah, that’s me. Get up,” Seiichi said and the robot rose from the box. Seiichi’s breath hitched as he stood there in all his glory and he let his eyes wander. “And since I am such a generous master, I’ll even give you a name. From now on, you are Altair and you will satisfy my every need.” Altair was the name of one of his favorite characters in the Pricolle mobage – and hey, who’d make fun of him for it? Certainly not any of those assholes who thought they were to good for him. 

“Yes, master.”

“Take those off.”

The robot obeyed and got rid of the thin silk shift they had put on him for modesty’s sake. You could order them clothed, but why bother? Seiichi wasn’t going to have much use for a clothed robot. Seiichi's eyes followed the piece of cloth as it floated to the ground. When he looked up again, he startled. Huh?

“What…” 

And then Altair grabbed him by the chin and forced him towards that massive cock hanging heavily between his legs. Seiichi hadn’t ordered that! For what purpose would he even…

“Hey, sto -” he managed to get out before strong fingers pried his lips open. Seiichi gagged as the broad, dripping cockhead was pushed into his mouth, his jaw stretched wide around it. Struggling was no use against the robot’s muscles made of steel and synthetic fibers, far stronger than anything a human could ever have. Seiichi whimpered around the length in his mouth as he held onto the hips as he’d wanted to, but not like this! He breathed heavily through his nose as Altair started moving, one hand on his chin, grabbing it so hard it felt bruise and the other buried in his hair.  
The way his cock slid over his tongue and down his throat made Seiichi’s head spin. He could do nothing but take it as Altair fucked his mouth, his dark eyes fixed on Seiichi’s. Every thrust went a little deeper than the one before until Seiichi felt his air cut off as Altair finally bottomed out, deep down his bulged out throat. Seiichi’s nose was pressed against that smooth skin as he struggled to breathe, moaning around the cock stretching him wide. 

Altair was relentless, using his mouth like some hole to get off. Seiichi hated it but his cock throbbed, staining his pants with pre-come as Altair’s movements grew more erratic. Seiichi’s eyes widened as that thing shot down come his throat, pumping his stomach and mouth full. It spilled over his lips and down his chin as Altair finally drew back and Seiichi coughed and gagged as he could finally breathe again. “S-stop… I order you…”

“My duty is to bring you pleasure,” Altair said and Seiichi struggled fruitlessly against his grip as he robot dragged him to his feet easily and over to the bed. 

“No, no, stop!” Seiichi shouted, but the robot didn’t listen. He was thrown on the bed and gave the robot a good kick against the head but all that did was hurt Seiichi. Altair didn’t even look like he felt it. 

“You sound distressed, master. Let me make you feel you better,” Altair said and Seiichi gasped out as his pants and underwear were ripped from him. And then he felt that large body over him, heavy and warm and Altair’s cock stiff again against his bare thigh. Seiichi swallowed. He bit his lips but couldn’t stop the whimper from escaping when he felt a pressure against his hole as the robot forced two fingers inside him, slick with own spit. He felt like he was being torn apart. 

“You are so tight, master,” Altair said and twisted his fingers in Seiichi. “I won’t fit like this.”

“You’re not supposed to fit! F-fuck… oh god, stop, this is too much,” he whined, struggling to get away from the pressure, but he was trapped between the bed and Altair. There was nothing he could do as Altair forced another finger into him, and another until Seiichi could only cry out as that robot began shoving his entire hand into him. “Stop… it hurts...” 

“What a tiny master you are,” Altair whispered into his ear and Seiichi shuddered at the feeling of hot breath against his skin. “Humans are so fragile. I wonder if you can take me. I really want to feel you, master.” 

“Hn… ah, no more,” Seiichi whimpered, clenching down on Altair’s fist in him, so deep, way too deep. Altair didn’t say anything, but pulled Seiichi up against his chest. Seiichi cried out when he slipped deeper onto that arm. It slid inside him, slowly, steadily and squirming only made it worse. Tears streamed down his face as Seiichi looked down on himself and saw his stomach bulging out, the shape of Altair’s fist visible beneath his skin. “Get it out…”

Altair pulled his arm back and Seiichi sobbed as he pushed it back even deeper. With trembling fingers he held onto the only thing he could, Altair’s arm around his waist, digging his nails in deep as he tried to steady himself. Shivers shook his body as Altair pushed deep inside and rocked his fist there. Every movement made it drag over Seiichi’s prostate, and it was too much, entirely too much. With a loud sob, he came untouched, spilling all over his own stomach and the bed, clenching down on that thick arm inside him stretching him way too wide. Altair kept moving his hand inside him, with every wave of his orgasm and Seiichi cried with a weak voice as he came and came until he was entirely spent. 

“E-enough,” he gasped as Altair pulled his arm out of him, slowly and Seiichi felt empty after being forced open like that. He shook his dazed head, trying to think straight, through the pain and the ebbing pleasure. With shaking fingers, he reached out for his phone on the nightstand and dialed customer service. 

“Are you not satisfied with my care, master?” Altair asked and he sounded curious. 

“You’ve got to be joking,” Seiichi said, struggling and whimpering as he felt the thick, heavy cockhead press against his hole. He could never take that inside him! It had nearly torn his mouth and it was so thick and long and… Seiichi shivered as his cock throbbed again. He didn’t want this, he didn’t! But his body betrayed him, longed for that hard, thick cock inside, spearing him through. 

Seiichi couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped him when the cock first breached him right as he heard the other side pick up the call. 

“H-help me,” he managed to get out as Altair pushed inside him, inch by inch, stretching him wide until he didn’t know how he could take anymore of this. 

“ _Is this Kanzaki Seiichi?_ ” The voice on the other end asked. Seiichi nodded his head shakily before remembering the man could not hear him. 

His voice shook as he answered: “Y-yes… T-the robot I ordered… it’s hurting me…”

There was a silence. Seiichi cried out as Altair pushed in deep, forcing him open in a way his arm hadn’t. His cock was even bigger and longer and Seiichi was sure he was going to die. He couldn’t take it, he couldn’t!

The voice laughed. 

“ _Remember that kid you used to shove around in high school? Yeah, that was me, asshole! I couldn’t believe my luck as I saw your name on our order list! And then you were dumb enough to try to get a custom order like that! A slave, huh? I took that order and I gave you the one thing you deserve! Enjoy it, asshole!_ ” 

“W-wait!” Seiichi shouted but the call had already ended. 

“You see, master? Everything is fine. I will serve you well,” Altair said with a smile in his voice and forced Seiichi deeper onto his cock. A scream tore free from his abused throat. Something in his gave way and Seiichi felt Altair’s cock pierce though, making him take his entire length. He shuddered, trembling in every limb as his insides struggled to make way for that huge cock claiming his body.  
Altair pushed him on all fours and Seiichi couldn’t keep himself upright, falling onto his shaking arms. His face was buried in the sheets, tears soaking the pillows as Altair rammed his cock inside him. Seiichi could feel it deep inside him, reaching his ribcage, distending his stomach with every harsh thrust that drove the air from his lungs in cries and sobs. 

“Stop… no more… _please_ ,” he started begging but even that didn’t make Altair stop. The throbbing cock in him dragged against his rim, and Seiichi couldn’t help but clench down in it. It was so deep… He lifted a trembling hand to his stomach and felt the way the cock moved underneath the skin as it fucked him open. “Oh god…” 

Altair’s broad hand wrapped around his dripping cock and Seiichi pushed into the touch, desperate and wanting and too full and still craving more. A finger teased the slit of his cock and Seiichi cried out when it pushed inside his urethra, plunging in deep.  
“Please, please not there,” he begged as Altair fucked his ass and cock both, claiming every hole Seichi had. Altair was supposed to be his slave, his plaything but Seiichi was the one forced to give up everything. His hips moved on their own, pushing back against the cock in his ass and the finger driving deep into his cock. 

When Altair pulled his finger out, Seiichi’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came once more, his cock throbbing and pulsing in time with Altair’s. A pleasured whimper escaped him when Altair filled him up to the brim and the come spilled out of his stretched hole, overflowing and dripping down his thighs onto the sheet. 

Altair didn’t pull out, but laid down next to him, his softening cock still buried deep. If he had ever had the strength to struggle out of that hug, Seiichi did not now.  
He felt Altair press a kiss to the pulse point beneath his jaw and shuddered for the touch. 

“You must rest now, master. So that I can serve you much, much more,” Altair said and the low tone of his voice made Seiichi shudder and clench down on the cock in him. 

Maybe the custom programming wasn’t so bad…


End file.
